


Diana's Dilemma

by Nellscarlet123



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellscarlet123/pseuds/Nellscarlet123
Summary: Diana has a bit of a moral concern, and she makes that very clear.





	Diana's Dilemma

Being the eldest daughter of the richest family in Avonlea could be a blessing, but it could also be a curse, as Diana had grown to realize over the decade and a half she had spent with her family. 

Diana Barry was never one to stray from her family's little bubble; their protocol. She lived solely by the word of her mother, and never did she dare disobey or disappoint them. She had spent her entire fourteen years under her mother and father's strict discipline. She hadn't ever known anything different. Why, they hadn't ever said anything that sounded wrong to her!

Her life was fairly nearly set in stone for her: she would grow a few more years, get married to a handsome and rich man, have children, and be a good wife to her husband. It was what she was taught ever since she could walk. It would always be the same; her mother would teach her how to cook, clean, do needlepoint, sew, and anything that would please a potential suitor. She had never once objected to her mother's medieval thinking, or her lack of respect for other families that didn't follow the same strict teachings that theirs did.

However, as time went on, Diana met the infamous Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. She had witnessed first-hand some of Anne's troubles and dilemmas. Anne seemed to always have a knack for mischief and getting into trouble, but it didn't stop her from having a strange attraction to the redheaded, freckled, orphaned girl. 

It appeared, at first, like any other friendship. The giggles, the sleepovers, the fun and games, it was all there. Diana wanted to spend any spare minute with her bosom friend. Although she had known, say, Ruby or Jane her whole life, something about Anne made her stand out from the rest.

Soon enough, she began to feel a tinge in her stomach every time she would see Anne. Every time Anne would playfully grab her hand and run through the fields with her, butterflies erupted inside Diana and she couldn't get enough of her touch. She didn't know why she felt what she did, and she certainly didn't know how to manage it. She felt towards Anne something she hadn't ever felt towards her other friends.

It was a foreign feeling to her, and she didn't know just how much she liked it until a particular day came along.

She had been having tea with her mother and little sister Minnie May, when Minnie May had innocently brought up a question about something she had observed.

"Mother, I saw two women holding hands and kissing the other day. Why do you think they were doing that? Are they in love?" She had asked, and being a little kid, Diana thought it was innocent enough, although it did arouse some internal hesitance.

Diana noticed her mother's face pale a bit.

"Minnie May, I forbid you to ever approach women like that or speak of this again," Mrs. Barry responded blatantly. Diana had a whimsical urge and spoke up suddenly.

"But what's so wrong with that, mother? Why do you think two women being in love is so dreadfully wicked?" She asked curiously. She didn't want to know that she felt what she did about Anne, but she was beginning to suspect she had no choice.

"Because, Diana, two women could never have children. It's unnatural," Mrs. Barry said matter-of-factly, not particularly liking the question her daughter had just asked. The words her mother had said were dancing around in her brain. She had a point. Diana couldn't be like this. It was not okay with her mother or overall accepted, and she never wanted to disappoint anybody or shame her family.


End file.
